


Flesh and Blood

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:55:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian is a creature of the night. Along with his guide, he sets out to find his soulmate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN:** This is a collaboration between _brandnewloser87_ and _Jag1686_. Please review.

* * *

The air was thick with fog. The gray mist swirled around Brian’s body, hugging him close. Moonbeams filtered down through the clouds, giving the dark alley an eerie glow. He leaned against the wall of Babylon, his favorite hunting ground. The walls thumped behind him from the loud music pumping inside. It flowed out the door and into his ears. He relished in a sound for a moment before he heard them. Footsteps.

Brian flattened himself against the cold cement wall, hiding in the shadows. A man whipped around the corner, striding down the alley with loud, ungraceful steps. He stood about six feet tall. He was tan, muscular, and very handsome. Brian smirked, his tongue finding the inside of his cheek. He had found his pray.

Brian began to take quick, silent steps toward the man. He glided gracefully along the wet pavement, while in contrast the man in front of him clunked along, his noisy boots giving away every step. He began to whistle a familiar tune, and Brian joined in. His dark hazel eyes gleamed with mischief. When the man noticed the other voice, he whipped around. Brian was already back in the shadows. The man’s eyes darted around, but saw nothing. He turned and lit a cigarette, most likely to calm his nerves. He looked up at the full moon, exposing the graceful curves of his neck, making the muscles in his throat tighten and quiver.

Brian strode purposefully towards the stranger. He licked his lips, exposing his long needle-like fangs that gleamed in the moonlight. As the man in front of him continued to be transfixed by the mood, Brian made his move.

In one swift motion, Brian grabbed the man by the shoulders and spun him around to face him. The man’s eyes widened in surprise and fear, but he quickly recovered himself when he caught sight of his captor. Brian was a vision, dressed head to toe in black. His tousled chestnut hair almost concealed his captivating hazel eyes. Brian smirked and the stranger smiled, mistaking Brian’s intent.

Brian leaned in and ran his tongue along the stranger’s taut skin, tasting his flesh. He tasted of salt and sweat, accumulated from hours of dancing at the club. The stranger leaned his head back and Brian sank his fangs into the juicy flesh, piercing the tight tan skin. He moaned in ecstasy as the crimson blood flowed over his full lips.

Brian let the man’s now lifeless body sink to the ground and licked his lips clean. He crouched down and pulled a glass vial from the pocket of his overcoat. He lifted the man’s head and let the last of the blood flow into the small opening, not spilling a drop. He replaced the stopper and let the vial slip back into his pocket.

He stood up and turned back the way he came, only to find himself staring into a pair of intense green eyes. He jumped backwards, startled. 

“Jesus fucking Christ, Scarlett,” Brian cried to the woman standing in front of him. She had her arms crossed, amusement playing across her features. She was wearing a floor length sleeveless evening gown. The dark burgundy fabric clung to her lithe frame, dropping to a dangerously low v in the front. Her dark red hair was drawn into a messy bun, tendrils framing her beautiful face. The black silk scarf wrapped around her neck fluttered in the breeze. She smirked at him. “You scared the shit out of me!”

“Aw, the great vampire master Kinney was frightened by little old me?” Scarlett teased good-naturedly. Her voice was soft and sultry, carrying a bit of an English accent. She looked at the man lying dead on the ground behind Brian. His skin was pale and his eyes were open, staring but not seeing. Blood trailed from the two holes in his neck. Her vibrant eyes traveled back to Brian’s lips, stained red from the thick liquid. “Save any for me?”

Brian laughed and pulled the vial from his pocket. He tossed it to her and she caught it, her eyes twinkling with excitement. “Drink up.”

“Always the thoughtful one.” Brian threw his arm over Scarlett’s shoulders as she drank every drop of blood. She let the vial slip back into Brian’s pocket and he ran his thumb over the corner of her mouth, gathering a drop of blood that was pooled there. He licked his thumb clean with a flick of his tongue. “How was he?”

“Didn’t fuck this one,” Brian smirked. She hand to her chest and gasped in mock surprise. 

They both started laughing and walked back down the alley until their retreating forms could barely be seen through the fog. Then they disappeared all together, two vampires thriving in the dead of night.


	2. Flesh and Blood

1505, England

Scarlett lay in bed next to her husband. She knew tonight would be the night; she’d known it for her whole life. Tonight would be the night her life changed forever. The master vampire would come to take her and she would be the one to guide him to his true love. She’d had visions of this night for as long as she could remember. It was her fate, her destiny.

Scarlett sat up and looked over at the love of her life. She knew it would be a long time before she saw him again, and it broke her heart. She reached down and softly brushed her fingertips against the soft skin on his cheek. A single tear fell from her eye and landed on his hand. It was then that she remembered the gold wedding band on his finger. Quietly she lifted his hand and removed the band and clasped his tightly in her grasp. She then removed her own wedding ring and placed it on her pillow. She leaned down close to his ear.

“I’ll wait for you, my love. I promise,” she whispered. She then pressed a soft kiss to his lips and got out of bed before she changed her mind. She knew she had to do this. She pulled on the dress she’d been wearing earlier and put on her white hooded cape. With one last look towards her husband’s sleeping form, she slipped away into the night.

Scarlett waited in the courtyard, she didn’t know how long. Just as the church bells rang in the hour of midnight, a figure emerged from the shadows. He was long and lean, dressed all in black with a black hooded cape. The whites of his eyes seemed to glow beneath the hood and she could see the faint gleam of his fangs as he ran his tongue over his teeth. She stood and approached him with her head up.

“I’ve been waiting for you, Master Kinney,” she said. The man smiled as he removed his hood, exposing his auburn hair. He then proceeded to bow, sweeping his cape around in a dramatic half circle.

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your highness,” he said. He stood to full height again and held out his hand. “Come; we have much to do.” She looked back at her palace with a look of longing, then back to the master vampire. She took his hand and he pulled her to him. They looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before he gently pulled her head back and prepared to bite into her soft flesh. Just as he was about to sink his fangs into her neck, she spoke.

“Will it hurt?” She asked. He smiled.

“Only for a second. Just relax.” He pressed a kiss to her neck. Then in one fled swoop he pulled his cape around them and sank his fangs into her flesh. They then disappeared from sight. Scarlett’s love would never remarry, and her kingdom would forever wonder about her mysterious disappearance.


End file.
